In Love With The Enemy
by Tsukiko no Yuki
Summary: It’s the French revolution and total chaos in the country. When peasant Sasuke and duchess Sakura meet sworn enemies and best friends? they know they're more than just simple enemies. They're enemies in love... [SasuSaku] Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Prologue **

March 27th, 1775, France, Paris.

A carriage pulled by two beautiful white horses passes a row of small, filthy cottages in the town. On the other side of the road, there's a beautiful, much larger cottage that looks far cleaner and wealthier than the ones opposite it. The carriage comes to a halt in front of this cottage, and a tall man with brown hair and moustache, dressed as the duke he was, came out of the white carriage, straightening his dark green coat. On the other side of the carriage, the door was opened by a young man dressed in red clothes, who had been sitting in the front of the carriage, his only duty being opening and closing the doors for the noble people that were sitting in the carriage.

Out came a little girl. Her emerald eyes looked around at her surroundings with interest and curiosity that increased more and more for every second that passed; her short pink hair had a red ribbon attached to it, and she was wearing a gorgeous red dress.

'Sakura,' the man said patiently, turning to the little girl who was smiling brightly.

'Yes, daddy?' she replied gleefully. 'Is this the place you talked about taking me to? It looks real fun, daddy!'

The man exhaled sharply. 'Sakura, don't call me "daddy". It's vulgar. You should call me "father". Do act as a future duchess, Sakura.'

Sakura heaved a sigh. 'Yes, father.'

'Good child, Sakura,' the man smiled. 'Well, Sakura… I've some duties to do.'

Sakura's smile faded away at once. 'But daddy – I mean, father! You said you were going to take me to a special place today! It's my birthday.'

'I know.' He sighed. 'But unfortunately, the plans are cancelled, Sakura. This is very urgent. But I promise that once I'm done, I'll take you to the theater, alright? Don't you want that, huh? A theater visit. Or a birthday ball?'

Sakura pondered the thought for a while and beamed. 'A birthday ball would be lots of fun, daddy!... I mean, father. But how long are you going to be in there? Can I come with you?' she added hopefully. She knew her parents were important nobles, and therefore they came to special meetings from time to time, having a saying in the running of the country. Sakura had always imagined it was an adventurous, action-packed place her parents went to – she had no idea just how much it'd bore her if she had really been there with all the ladies and gentlemen that were talking about politics – but she was always hoping her father would take her along someday.

'No, Sakura. It's no place for a child.'

Sakura put on a pout and crossed her arms. 'Alright. But what am I going to do in the meantime?'

The Duke of Haruno looked around him helplessly. 'Well, I hate to say this, Sakura, but I'd suggest you explore this place. It's no proper playground for a noble, but getting to know your future servants is no bad thing. You,' he added, giving a menacing glare at the nervous servant dressed in red clothes, 'you better watch her closely. If anything happens to her, you know what punishment you'll get.'

'Yes, sir,' the servant gulped. 'I'll take care of her, sir.'

The Duke nodded. 'Good for you.' Then he turned to Sakura. 'Now you be careful, okay? I don't want you getting any bad habits or run off with some peasant boy.' Sakura laughed at this remark. Her mother had never been fond of the peasant boys and always warned her of them.

'I know, father,' she laughed. 'Mother hates peasant boys. She says they're horrible. I know I'm not allowed to play with them. How long will you be gone, father?'

'A couple of hours or so. Now you better be careful!' he warned her as he walked into the building. Sakura turned to the servant as soon as he was out of sight.

'Can't we go to one of the cottages?' she suggested happily. 'I wonder who lives in them. Maybe there're only rats. It's so dirty, anyway.'

The servant frowned. 'No, _mademoiselle_. I think that people actually _live _in there.'

Sakura's eyes widened. 'They do? In these small, dirty places? Don't they have any servants to clean the place for them, and don't they have a bigger house?'

'No, mademoiselle. Not all families are wealthy, like yours.'

Now even more curious than before, Sakura approached one of the cottages. Just about to turn the doorknob to enter the house, she felt something hit her leg. Spinning around fast, she suddenly stood face to face to a threatening-looking boy about her height and age, with raven hair that was _spiky _and obsidian eyes. And… she looked down at his clothes. He wasn't even dressed like her servants! He was dressed in some filthy robes that looked like those Sakura and her other noble friends used when they played peasants.

'Bonjour, monsieur,' Sakura said politely, but her eyes were certainly not polite. They eyed him up and down, taking in every detail carefully, memorizing them.

'What,' he hissed, 'the hell are you doing, trying to get into my home? Are you a thief?'

Sakura put on a frown. 'Don't call me a thief, monsieur! That's highly degrading.'

'Degrading?' The boy's eyes narrowed. 'What the hell are you talking about, anyway?'

'Don't use such bad language!' Sakura scolded. 'It's not suiting for a to-be duke. Or count. Or… are you a prince?' she asked excitedly.

'I'm not a duke. Or a count. Or a _prince_,' he snorted. 'I'm me. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I live here.'

Sakura dropped her jaw. 'You… you're a _peasant_? You're… poor?'

'Yes.' Sasuke's eyes were as hard as stone. 'Yes, I am. I am poor, unlike you, mademoiselle I've-never-met-a-peasant-before.'

'It's not my fault!' Sakura looked hurt. 'I… my father… oh, just forget about it. I'm really sorry. Goodbye.' She was just about to turn tail and leave, when she twirled around again, surprising him. He flinched as he saw her green eyes filled with tears. 'And oh, I'm sorry if I insulted you. And by the way, I'm not 'mademoiselle I've-never-met-a-peasant-before'. My name is Haruno Sakura. Bye.'

She was just about to leave again, when she felt Sasuke grab her arm. Whirling around for the third time, she looked at him with a face expression of pure astonishment, and was more than surprised to see him smirking. 'Hey,' Sasuke said. 'You wanna play?'

oOoOoOoOo

'Father!' Sakura squealed when the Duke finally came out of the building. 'Father, you're back!'

'Yes, I am.' The Duke wrinkled his forehead. 'Sakura, what've I and mother told you about making noise?'

'I'm sorry, father, but I've had such a wonderful time!' Sakura's smile was so broad that it felt like her cheeks were going to explode. 'It was fantastic!'

'Oh, really?' He smiled. 'Did you learn much about the farmers and how you've to treat them as your servants?'

Sakura stared at him. 'Father, I don't understand.'

The Duke frowned again. 'I'm the one not understanding. What are you talking about, Sakura?'

'Well, I met this boy, Sasuke, and we played all day, and it was so fun! Father, can we please come here again? Sasuke is way funnier than all my playmates and ladies in-waiting put together! Honestly!'

'A boy?' The Duke narrowed his eyes just the way Sasuke had done hours ago. 'Did I understand you right? Did you meet a… _peasant _boy? And you like this boy?'

'Well, he…' Sakura paused. And swallowed. 'No, father, I don't. I… I hate this boy. I… I will never come back. N… never…'

'Good child, Sakura.' The Duke's frown disappeared slightly. 'I knew you'd not do such a ridiculous thing such as run off with a peasant boy.'

'Y… yes…' Sakura tried hard not to cry. Her father would never let her come back if he knew how close friends she and Sasuke were. Then she remembered something Sasuke had said. 'Father… father, do you've any paper I can write on, please?'

'Yes.' He looked surprised. 'Why?'

'Oh… well. It's just that… I wanted to write down what I learnt today. About… about servants.'

'What a waste of ink.'

'Father, it's my birthday! Just this once, please?'

'Fine, fine.' He sighed and pulled out some paper, a pen and a bottle of ink from his coat. 'Here you go, Sakura. You better be quick, I want to have this ball as fast as possible before your mother wants to invite the King and Queen for dinner.'

'Alright.' Sakura sat down on the ground and put the paper on her knee, and began writing.

_Dear Sasuke! March 29th, 1775 _

I know you can't read, but one day when you learn how to, please read this letter. My parents won't let me come and see you. I'm so, so sorry, Sasuke. I hate this too! I want to come and see you everyday and play with you everyday and I don't… I really don't want to say goodbye forever this quick. But I know I'll see you someday again, right?

I know you can't read, but you said you wanted to learn, right? So… so if you ever learn how to, please read this. I'll be waiting for you. Until then… I'll miss you. A lot! Come and visit me soon.

I know I'll see you someday, so I won't worry about saying goodbye forever. France isn't such a big country. I keep meeting the same people at parties all the time. Come to one of those parties one day, okay? Without you nothing's fun. I'll miss you so much. I'm so sorry, Sasuke…

_Love,  
Haruno Sakura_

She crumpled the paper and then looked back. Her father was talking to the servant, and she quickly ran off, sliding the paper under the door to Sasuke's house. Hesitating, she thought of leaving a gift. She looked down and saw her necklace. Her most beloved necklace, the one with pink crystals and emeralds, the one she had received the very same day and the one that was her most precious possession in the entire world. She gently took it off, took the paper back and rolled it into the paper, and slid it under the door again, only hoping Sasuke would be the one finding it first. Then she turned, and ran back to the carriage, suppressing the tears that were about to fall from her eyes.

**Tsukiko: **And the love story has begun!... Well, hardly. This was just the prologue XD; But the next chapter is coming soon :D I can't promise quick updates, though. I'm having some issues with my personal life at the moment and am also having some trouble with This Is Not My First Time and the promised bonus chapters might be more late than I'd have thought.

**_Sneak Preview of Next Chapter: When Fate Plays With You _**

"What in God's name are you doing?" she hissed.

"Shut up, I'm holding you hostage," he snarled in a low voice back. "That way they won't hurt us."

"Why are you taking ME hostage? I'm not even the bride!" she snapped.

He blinked. "You aren't?"


	2. When Fate Plays With You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 1: When Fate Plays With You**

March 27th, 1789.

'Oh, I'm so happy for you, Hinata! Finally you're getting married!' sighed Ino happily. 'I really don't know how you've made it all these years without being that, Hinata. I love my marriage.'

'But you don't love your husband,' Sakura added with a raised eyebrow. Ino gave Sakura a reproachful look.

'Not that nonsense again, Sakura,' Ino complained. 'You always whine about how weddings should be about love. Not all relationships need to contain love, Sakura. It's more about… cooperation.'

'And money,' Sakura retorted with disgust. 'You don't love him, Ino, you love his money!'

'And his villa, his servants, his everything,' Ino sighed again. 'Oh, it's all so beautiful! And luxurious!'

'I actually agree with Sakura,' Tenten threw herself into the discussion. 'Weddings should be with love.'

'Oh god, would you stop that?' Ino groaned. 'Just respect me for the way I am, can't you?'

'Fine,' Sakura muttered. 'I'm just saying marriage without love hardly ever succeeds.'

'Good.' Ino looked satisfied. 'Congratulations anyway, Hinata!'

'Thanks…' Hinata sighed. 'I don't really know if I want this. I… I'd rather like to love someone truthfully. I don't know if I love Kiba-kun…'

'Hinata,' Ino said with shock, 'Not you too! Marriage can be without love, don't you know? You don't have to love him, Hinata. As long as he's good, never mind your feelings.'

Sakura snorted. 'I don't agree on that.'

'Either way, she has to marry him, right? He proposed, and she said yes. She can't turn him down now,' Ino said, playing with her hair. 'Anyhow, the marriage is tomorrow. I'm so excited! Hinata, your wedding gown is _gorgeous_.'

'Thank you.' Hinata smiled. 'I do like it too.'

'Like it? I absolutely _loved _it! For such an amazing dress, I could remarry…'

Sakura made a disgusted grimace. 'I've to go; I must prepare myself for the dinner with some duke and duchess from Sweden.'

'Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then,' Tenten shrugged and waved goodbye.

'Goodbye, and have a nice trip home!' Ino laughed. Ino always made fun of Sakura, because she lived close to Versailles, where neither of the girls lived. The girls lived in the fancy quarters of Paris, while Sakura, whose family was one of the richest in the entire country, lived in a castle.

'Goodbye,' Hinata said.

'I honestly don't know what she's doing,' Sakura muttered to Tenten one month later as they were getting prepared for the wedding. 'I mean, I know Ino says marriage isn't about love, but if it isn't about love, what is?'

'I don't know.' Tenten shrugged. 'I'm not really that much into weddings, to be truthful. I don't know any gentlemen that would actually be interested in marrying me. I'm not interested in any gentlemen either, so there you go.'

'I wasn't saying I'm interested in weddings,' Sakura protested somewhat irritably. 'I was just saying… oh, forget it.'

'Sakura? Tenten?' Hinata smiled shyly as she walked into the room.

'Wow, Hinata! You look gorgeous,' Tenten complimented as she eyed her friend's navy dress. 'I bet Kiba will start drooling when he sees you.'

Hinata giggled. 'Thanks, Tenten.'

Tenten grinned back. 'Good luck – and don't be nervous now, it's only a little wedding.'

'Yeah,' Sakura agreed. 'Good luck.'

* * *

'Now listen, if we want to show we dislike those snobs, what we're going to do is to get into that room, and kidnap the bride, okay?' a long-haired man with pale eyes in his early twenties hissed. 

'Yeah, Neji,' a man who was the same age as the man called Neji, but who looked much more boyish with his sapphire, mischievous eyes and untidy blond hair. 'I was just wondering… who's going to kidnap the bride? And what're we going to do with her?'

A silence appeared. 'Okay, we're in a hurry,' Neji said at last. 'Sasuke, you do it. And just take her into a room, lock her into it, threaten her that she'll risk her life if she makes any noise, but don't hurt her. We shouldn't damage the ladies. We're merely showing our disapproval, not creating an uproar… yet.'

'Why me?' Sasuke growled. 'How will I know who she is, anyway?'

'Just take the most beautiful girl in the room,' Neji snapped. 'She should be the bride.'

Sasuke muttered. 'It's stupid.'

'Whatever.' Neji rolled his eyes. 'And you others, just wreck some havoc. That'll do.'

'How troublesome,' a man with spiky black hair in a ponytail muttered.

* * *

'Dearest Messieurs, Mesdames and Mesdemoiselles, we're gathered here today to –' 

Suddenly, shouts could be heard, and the doors to the room where the wedding was held was flung open. A group of boys, led by four ones that were, amazingly enough despite their filthiness, incredibly handsome, marched into the room and began throwing around chairs, glasses and things. Soon, the tumult had begun.

Sakura looked around, but as she approached the exit, she suddenly felt someone grab her arm. Screaming, she kicked him in the shins without any effect. He expressed a grunt of dislike, and began dragging her towards a closed door.

'Leave me alone! Leave me alone!' she screamed. 'Let me go, you bastard! Leave me –'

A hand covered her mouth, and she felt nauseous as she felt the taste of mud on her tongue. As she was thrown into the room, a boy – or was it a man? – with black hair in a weird "chicken"-ish hairstyle and obsidian eyes locked the door.

'What the hell are you doing, idiot?' she yelled at him loudly. 'Look, you made my dress dirty!' She did a gesture at her expensive, wine-red evening gown.

'Just shut up,' he snarled. 'Don't make any noise, if you don't want to risk your life.'

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing, anyway?" she repeated her question with irritation.

"Shut up, I'm holding you hostage," he snarled in a low voice back. "That way they won't hurt us."

"Why are you taking ME hostage? I'm not even the bride!" she snapped.

He blinked. "You aren't?"

* * *

"That Sasuke-teme!" Naruto groaned to Neji over the noise. "He took the wrong person hostage!" 

Neji cursed their unluckiness under his breath as he threw some glasses at the wall. "Damn. It's too late anyway, unless…" He paused for a while and dodged a lousy punch from a duke, rewarding him with a mighty kick in the stomach. "… Naruto, you go take the bride. Just for a while, we need to distract people. A lot of people have already fled the battlefield, so I guess it won't be such a big problem. I need to tell Sasuke that we have to go. If we don't hurry, we'll get caught."

Naruto nodded. "How do I know who she is?"

Neji made a grimace. "She looks like me. Same eyes. She's my cousin."

"What?" Naruto looked at him in astonishment. "Your cousin is a _noble_?"

"No time for that now," Neji snapped. "Go!"

Shrugging, Naruto ran off in the tumult, looking for the new target.

* * *

"Argh! Get your hands off me, you pauper!" Ino screamed as she bluntly swung about with her high-heeled shoe at the black-haired man. 

"Whoa! Take it easy, woman!" he burst out.

"You've ruined my dress!" Ino went on. "You've ruined my hair, my shoes, my makeup, my perfume… argh! I HATE YOU!" she bellowed, trying to hit him with the shoe again.

The black-haired man sighed. "How troublesome." He grasped the shoe in one of her violent swings, which made Ino glare at him murderously.

"Just you try anything," she snarled. "I've heard about your kind!"

"Troublesome woman," the man, whose name was Shikamaru, muttered. "... Just shut up."

"What? How _dare _you talk that way to me, eh?!"

Heaving a sigh again, he said sharply: "Listen, we're not here to kill you or anything. We're here to show our disapproval. So just shut up, okay?"

"Disapproval? For what?" Her glare intensified. "Aren't you happy enough, huh? You've food, you've a home, what more do you need?"

"How about you?" he retorted. "You're complaining about your dress and hair. What more do _you _need? While we're starving at home, dying out of exhaustion, what're you doing? Eating luxurious food and doing your hair? We're not animals, woman. We're humans, like you. We weren't born to be slaves. We deserve liberty.'

For a moment, Ino was silent. That was enough for Shikamaru to snort, "How troublesome", and turn his back to walk off, but before doing so, throwing the shoe to her. Catching the easy throw, Ino could only stare as he went out of sight.

Meanwhile, Sakura expressed a moan and slapped her forehead. "How stupid can you be? First, you kidnap the wrong person. Then, you ruin her dress. What's wrong with you, anyway?"

"Hn." Sasuke glared at her. "Don't talk with me about who's wrong here. What about you, _mademoiselle_? Don't you have your faults? Aren't you one of those nobles who look at us peasants with scorn? Who think that all poor people are scum?"

Sakura silenced. Then she continued quietly, "… I once did. I've been taught so my entire life. I was taught poor people were supposed to be my servants, that they were not like us. But then I met somebody that taught me I was wrong. I only knew him for one day, but that was enough for me to realize how wrong I was."

Sasuke looked at her in disbelief. "Who did you meet?"

"His name was –"

Just then, the door flung open abruptly. Neji came in, shouting: "Oi! It's time to leave. We've been here long enough."

* * *

"M-Monsieur! What're you doing?" Hinata stuttered, terrified, as she was gently dragged out of the hectic battlefield, where more peasants had joined the four boys/men. 

"Shh, be quiet. I'm not going to do anything," he said gently as he dragged her into the shadows of the woods nearby. "It's okay."

She looked at him thoughtfully, before saying: "… I can trust you?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "Hey, you've a cousin named… Neji, right?"

"Neji-onii-san?" Hinata's eyes widened. "Why, I haven't seen him for years. Not since his father's funeral… then my parents never spoke of him again. Do you know him? How's he doing?"

"Well, he's doing fine. Or as fine as somebody's who's not rich can do, anyway," Naruto muttered. Then he grinned at her again. "And yeah, I know him! He's a bit cranky, but otherwise he's a great friend."

Hinata giggled. "Yes, but he's not always been like that. Back when we were children, we had a lot of fun playing together. But then…" A sad face expression replaced her smiling one. "… his father died. It was very tragic – I don't know how it happened – and then my parents wouldn't let me visit him anymore. Whenever I asked for him, they'd change the topic."

"Really." Naruto paused. Then he smiled cheerfully at her. "You two look like each other a lot! Except that, well, you're cute and he's not."

A faint tint of pink colored Hinata's pale cheeks. "Merci…"

Naruto just grinned. Until Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke were dashing out of the mansion, and Sasuke shouted: "Oi! Dobe! Hurry up, we've gotta leave!"

Naruto turned to her hurriedly. "Gotta go. Um… see you… someday!" And he ran off, waving before joining his friends. Hinata looked after him for a long time, before Tenten appeared by her side.

"What're you doing, Hinata? You're… blushing."

"Oh. Am I?" Hinata laughed nervously. "How're the guests?"

"They're a bit wounded, but everything else is fine." Tenten paused. "By the way… was it just me, or was one of those guys… Neji…?" She looked hesitant, and a somewhat painful look appeared in her eyes.

"Tenten-chan…," Hinata sighed. "I don't know. I'm sorry…"

"Oh." Tenten smiled a bit sadly. "Well, I guess it was just my imagination then. Should we go look for the others?"

"Yes… I think we should."

* * *

Sakura sat in the room for a long while, thinking of the boy who had kidnapped her. "Sasuke… kun…?" she whispered doubtfully for herself, then shook her head with a little laugh. "Impossible…"

* * *

**Author's Note!**  
Okay, so I really should keep working on that 27th chapter of This Is Not My First Time... -.-; But I've such a huge Writer's Block! By the way, my test about the French revolution is already over, and I get the max points! Heh, I can't say SasuSaku didn't help me, I did think about it a lot when I studied...

Sorry for the slow update, by the way! I hope this chapter didn't suck. I seriously need another cup of cappucino, even though I had one already. x.x; Yes, I know I'm thirteen and I aren't supposed to drink too much coffee, but I've a headache..

* * *

**Reviews Corner **

Thank you, everyone:D I love reviews, so keep on reviewing!

Thank you...

annoyed child

frienz4ever

Crazy Gal42 (To be honest, I don't really know much about Marie Antoinette, only her husband. XD But there's a movie about her that's on the movies right now, right? My class might go and watch it. I've heard it's good.)

**moodiful819 **

Fading Nightmares (Lawl... xD I don't know. Paris is the city of romance? Besides, I was hugely inspired by my trip there last summer. :3 Also, I'm fascinated by everything that's French, especially the language. X3)

**Merridaine**

**CrazyChineseLady**

**vintage86**

**els1324**

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90**

**maikie**

**ohmgeeits cindee**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU:D**

**

* * *

_Sneak Preview of Next Chapter: Secrets_**

**_"You're the girl from the wedding!" he burst out, mostly surprised, but somewhat suspiciously. "What're you doing here?"_**

**_"I..." Sakura took a deep breath. "I've come to join you for the fight for liberty and justice. And for peace."_**

"Oh." He still looked suspicious. "And your name was...?"

"My name is Sayuri. That's all you need to know."

(A/N: Yes, I know that's the same name as in Forbidden Memories, but I like to use that name. XD)


End file.
